Kaze no Stigma: Shadow Realm
by sehifona
Summary: Based on Fatal Frame Series, Kazuma must find the special key to unlock the secret of Tokyo, Japan. A red phoenix long hair is a witness of destroy town. She is a key to unlock the secret hidden of history. But what can you tell of these story about a young boy? A yellow blond hair is a destiny to guide Kazuma. How to save Tokyo, Japan of destruction?


**Kaze no Stigma**

By: _Sehi Fona_

Date: 11/26/15

Title: **Kaze no Stigma- _Shadow Realm_** { **Based on _Fatal Frame series_** }

 _Kazuma Prov._

...

...

...

...

I, Kazuma, Fucked up somehow! Really bad! I wish I able to save her before these fucking mess that I create it. She doesn't deserve it. Damn it all! It should be me who sacrifice the vessel, not her. It should have been me dead, not her. I suppose to protect her and stay with me. "Eternal life will always forever with your love one!" Or so wisdom said. I don't believe people nor love told.

The story is about to get worse than you can imagine. I am going to tell you about how it all begins. Start with her. It always start with her without knowing what is going to happen. I should remove myself away from her, yet I didn't. Why? Cause, I fell for her. I can't believe it, I fall in love with her. I know she isn't something what it seem but I chase her anyway.

In the beginning of journey, I work so hard to make my parent proud of me, yet somehow I fail on the run. This sucks so bad. Why father? Did you attended to make me fall off the cliff? Don't you love me anymore? Back then the day, you were so happy to have me and my mother was smile at me as if I make you enjoy.

We are happy family. We are doing things that normal people would do. Mother, you said that I can bring your hope up. But. But you are change the way you are not my mother. Same as to you father. I guess not happy ending with parents.

I see people happy with their parents while others doesn't happy about it. Mine? I am same as others. "Yo brat! Gets up! It times to go work." Said disgusting so-called-father. I hate that men so much. I wish someone killed that men. And let me live with my mother. Without him around, my mother will been happy. I have work to do. My work is a bartender. My place is in Hong Kong, China. And now we just move in a new neighborhood. We are now live in Tokyo, Japan.

I gets up from the bed. I fix the bed then take a shower. And finished the brush the teeth. I make sure that I am ready to go. I double check on the mirror one more time before I left my room. My room is simple, yet refresh. I don't like my room have a dark area either a mess.

I usually make a mess before I hate my father. I don't want to be like him. All dark and cold heart. I am not to sure about what he is working on nor I am cable of cares. My mom is working on hospital. I nearly see her every single day. I might able to see her at breakfast or midnight snack. Same as old men. However, I do see him daily in the morning.

My mother acts like someone was died. I am not to sure about that emotion. It easy to read the expression on their face. No mather what I do, my father always bring me down. I get dress up. My suit is perfect for my job. Then I get a tie bow. However, I didn't tie up my tie bow, cause my mother always do that for me. (Later in my life, I have to know how to tie the bow. Blah! Who cares about that!) Anyway back to my old boring life.

I put black jean on and the socks. (Which somehow it disappear out of my sight. I manage found it under my bed? Weird.) Why do I find an odd sense tickle on my stomach? Everything will be different for some point I get excited.

I walk downstairs to greet my mom in the kitchen. She looks worse then before. "Hey, mom. Good morning, how is your work so far?" I give her a fake smile. My mom jumps up as if I scare her so bad that she pales for moment. "Oh, it's you. Greeting my son. Yes, everything is work great." My mom also gave me a fake smile.

I look at her puzzle. "Are you sure? You can tell me about it! I don't mind it all. Unless that men stops me." I scold. My mom gives me a giggle little bit. Before she said something, my old men comes down and greet my mom. He just nod at her then he leaves the house without saying anything.

I glare at him. THIS reason why I hate him. He doesn't look at me. What a loath and bastard he is. "Now, now my son. Just calm down and you should get going before you are late." Mom tries to cheer me up. I sigh. Jeez, can she stop that? I know she want me to get strong and brave just like her.

I want to. I really do want to be like her. Yet, I such a cower. "Alright, mom. See you later okay?" This time I give her a real smile. She nodded her head. I walks toward my motorcycle then droves off. (My mom gave me these on my birthday. Awesome, right?)

When I hit on the road, I notice a sign shows up. It shown a different kids age disappear during a night. They are all 5 to 10 years old. How strange after we arrived in this town. A lot of chaos and death.

It was terrible. It likes a disease or something like that. I wonder something happen on July 3rd, 1996? This is July 25th, 1998. I decided to ask my boss see if they know something about it. Everywhere I goes, I see a police stand around the corner with a scare expression on their face.

I finally reach to my destination. Before I ask my boss, I have swore that I see a red phoenix long hair running toward opposite my building where I use to work. "What is it men? You look like you have seen a ghost?" My boss asked. I put my motorcycle in parking lot then I walk into my building.

Then I see my boss in the counter. I snapped out of my stupor. "Oh, I thought I see something. Never mind about that." I respond. "Well, if you say so. Mind tells me about it?" My boss curious. I shook my head to say no. "I came here to ask you something." My boss roll eyes at me. He knows me too well.

I don't tell everyone what I am thinking about. I rather kept myself most the time. Unfortunately, my boss know how I feel about my old men. "Tsk, fine. What is it this time?" My boss sigh. I cringe. Every time I ask him something. He always caught me off guard.

He assume that something to do with my old men or my mother gets me a trouble. It is not my fault that I land on his shoulder. I try to get away from him. I never thought about lying to him. Yet, he is still stubborn as ever. Somehow, he know what happen to me.

"Dude, you got a chill. Don't let him get to you. Whatever happens, he probably stress about his work or something." He said. I would shrug off without caring at all. He is only one whom understood me without saying anything else.

Now, back to my present. "What happened to these town? I have seen a missing poster everywhere I go." My boss surprised that I finally say something about what is trouble. "Honesty, I never thought you going to say like that. I thought you are going to say nothing or shrug off. Haha, I am not to sure about the history of behind the town."

He walks off to get some drink for customer or something else? I was about to say something then I cut off sentence from my customer. "Can you order my drinks?" I sigh then turns around to say something.

"Sure, what do you-". I cut off sentence when I see the blond boy. He has a green eyes with innocent look. He looks so sad for some reason. He is very short then I am. He is wearing a light white mix with a yellow t-shirt and dark brown leather jean. He looks at me with a confuse.

I snapped out of my stupor again. "What do you want to drink?" The kid order a some coke and order a some piece of a paper. I go get the order ready for him. For some reason, I am curiously about why is he here. I bet his parent worry about him. Beside, this place is for older adult not kids.

I watch him carefully while takes some coke to put in the small tray. I saw his emotion shown that he is waiting for something about to happen. When the men walks by the kid, he jumps up but he realize that just a men. He starts to relax.

I raise my eyeball at him. I walks up to him to give his order. "There you go, have a nice day!" I want to ask him about something but I decide not to. None of my business anyway. "Thanks men. Here is some money." He gives me a fake smile. How odd the way he acts. What sup with people give other a fake smile?

Unknown to Kazuma, things get real for now on. The first counter is a thing walk away from his building. Next, second counter is a kid. If only Kazuma realize that boy is no one around beside himself and it is a coincide to find an odd object right in front of him.

...

...

...

To be continue...


End file.
